1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to electrical connectors and more particularly to electrical connectors with non-linear input lead wire to connector output pin configurations. Such configurations often result in a lateral force imparted on the pins which is capable of permanently bending the connector pins when a connector is removed from its mating socket by pulling force exerted on the lead wires.
2. Prior Art
Ordinarily when connectors are removed from their mating sockets, care must be taken that the pins are not bent. To do this the connector and its associated pins must be carefully pried away in a direction normal to the surface of their mating socket using ones fingers or an appropriate tool. Only connectors with pins and lead wires in a linear relationship are not subject to pin damage when the connector is removed from its mating socket by pulling on the lead wires. For these connectors removal by pulling the lead wires is quick and easy. But unfortunately a direct pull on the lead wire bundle of a connector whose pins and lead wires are in something other than a linear relationship will result in the placement of a lateral force on the pins as they disengage the mating socket. Very often the pins yield strength is surpassed by the lateral force which results in connector pins being bent out of alignment with the mating socket, thus making it difficult or impossible to reinsert the connector in the socket without first realigning them. This is time consuming and can potentially effect the integrity of the electrical connection provided by the connector. If the pins must be straightened more than several times, the thin metal pins will become subject to fatigue resulting in the pins breaking off at an area proximate to the the bend.
It is the general objective of this invention to provide an inexpensive electrical connector that overcomes the foregoing deficiencies while maintaining a connector assembly that has a low profile, easy assembly and high-yield construction.
More particularly, it is the object of this invention to provide an electrical connector assembly which has a lever arm camming action which reduces the lateral stresses on the connector pins as the connector is removed from its mating sockets when pulled by its lead wires.